


Quando Estiver Frio Lá Fora, Acenderei Um Fogo

by Indigo_Gray_The_Cake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1, BAMF FRIDAY, BAMF Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Bot Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Dark, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective FRIDAY, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Tradução em Português | Translation in Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Gray_The_Cake/pseuds/Indigo_Gray_The_Cake
Summary: JARVIS supervisionava o bem-estar de Tony Stark, incluindo, mas não limitado á, saúde física, estado mental, interações sociais, assistência técnica e eliminação de ameaças. FRIDAY aspirava em deixar seu antecessor orgulhoso.Ou: 5 vezes que JARVIS cuidou de Tony Stark e 1 vez que FRIDAY lidou com seus inimigos
Relationships: Friday & Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Quando Estiver Frio Lá Fora, Acenderei Um Fogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When It's Cold Outside, I Will Light a Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390247) by [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls). 



**Um.**

“Senhor. Já tem setenta horas desde a última vez que dormiu. Eu recomendo descanso.”

Senhor bufou, esfregando o rosto com uma mão. A sombra sob seus olhos feitas óbvias pela luz dos hologramas. “Eu durmo quando você dormir.” Ele resmungou.

“Muito bem, Senhor. Iniciando modo sono.” Os monitores se tornaram escuros e máquinas gemeram ao se desligarem.

“Ei!” Senhor reclamou, mas se empurrou até ficar de pé e bamboleou na direção do elevador, admitindo quando foi superado. “Sabe, não sou uma criança.” 

JARVIS sabiamente não comentou.

  
  


**Dois.**

JARVIS lembrava Senhor de eventos e datas com significado, ocasiões importantes para aqueles que Senhor mantinha queridos.

“O aniversário da Srta. Potts está chegando am um mês. Devo preparar um presente?”

“Ah não, ele se diverte mais escolhendo o presente ela mesma, e ainda tem o bônus de me provocar por ter esquecido de novo.” Senhor riu.

“Sua generosidade não tem limites.”

“Filantropo.” Senhor piscou para a câmera.

  
  


**Três.**

A combinação de respiração rápida, frequência cardíaca acelerada e aumento da transpiração indicam que Senhor está no meio de um pesadelo. Padrões anteriores sugerem que Senhor deve acordar nos próximos minutos.

“Hoje é domingo, 21 de outubro de 2013. São 6:43 da manhã na Cidade de Nova Iorque. A temperatura atual é de 10.6 graus Celsius com velocidade do vento mínima.” JARVIS repete as informações, criando um casulo de conforto com números exatos. História mostrou Senhor se acalmando significantemente mais rápido quando acordou com os lembretes de sua segurança diferente de antes.

Os olhos de Senhor se abriram, arregalados e sem foco. Cada inspiração era irregular e a expiração era forçada. JARVIS continuou sua recitação fielmente, atualizando o horário e temperatura conforme continuou.

Senhor piscou, finalmente desperto. “Soa como um bom dia para voar JARVIS.” 

“Vou preparar a armadura, Senhor.”

  
  


**Quatro.**

Senhor examinou a batida que DUM-E preparou sem confiança alguma. “JARVIS, que tal pizza?”

“Já fiz o pedido, Senhor. Sua favorita do Ray…”

“Excelente!”

“...E uma salada da casa.”

“JARVIS, você sabe que eu bebo meus vegetais.” Senhor levantou o copo de líquido verde.

“A salada da casa não contém nenhum traço de óleo de motor, Senhor.”

DUM-E gemeu em descobrir seu erro.

  
  


**Cinco.**

“JARVIS, alvos são assinaturas de calor Extremis. Desabilite sem poupar forças.”

“Sim, Senhor.” A Legião de Ferro se espalhou, escaneando os arredores por aqueles que fariam mal ao Senhor, e que feriram Srta. Potts.

Lutar ao lado de Senhor era uma nova experiência, não importa o quão gratificante era ajudar Senhor em batalhas com análises de inimigos e terrenos. Nada faria mal à Senhor com JARVIS ao seu lado. Ele não tinha plano algum em ir embora.

  
  


**Um.**

Wakanda era surpreendentemente fácil de infiltrar. Ele se deixaram relaxar em sua vigilância, arrogantes e preguiçosos acreditando que sua sequência de código única era impenetrável na base da complexidade da linguagem, que tão poucos no mundo tinham a inteligência ou tempo para aprender.

FRIDAY não tem essas limitações.

Levou um mês para ela coletar todos os dados das tentativas falhas de coleta de informação feitas por governos e corporações interessadas em ganhar alguma vantagem em seus negócios com Wakanda. Outro mês para analisar os dados. E mais um para se adaptar de acordo com o resultado como se ela tivesse sido programada com isso.

Chefe estaria tão orgulhoso. Se ele soubesse. Mas ele não sabia. Não tinha como saber. Chefe dormia em um coma induzido enquanto seu corpo maltratado se recuperava.

*****

O laboratório de criostase estava vazio nos horários entre tarde da noite e início da manhã, o sibilo à câmara se abrindo soou ameaçador no silêncio.

“O que?” Barnes cambaleou para fora da câmara. “O que aconteceu?” 

FRIDAY não respondeu, não havia motivo para esclarecer as dúvidas do homem que deixaria de existir nos próximos quinze segundos. Em vez disso, ela tocou uma específica sequência de palavras Russas. “ _Soldado?_ ”

“ _Pronto para obedecer._ ”

O vídeo em repetição não mostraria nada de errado.

*****

FRIDAY assistiu seu plano acontecer pelo sistema de segurança.

“Bucky?” Rogers quase arrancou a porta das dobradiças quando viu seu amigo de infância pelo olho mágico.

“Stevie.” Barnes estava vestido em jeans azul e uma camiseta branca. Rosto sem barba e cabelo preso. A ilusão perfeita de recuperação. Ele deixou Rogers puxá-lo para um abraço desesperado e o seguiu passivamente para a sala de estar.

Barton desligou a tv. “Pensei que você disse que ele estava tirando uma soneca, Cap.”

“Eu estava,” Barnes respirou fundo. “É uma história longa e eu realmente não queria me repetir. Você pode trazer os outros?” Ele deu um sorriso encorajador. “São boas notícias, Stevie.”

“Claro que posso, Buck.” O sorriso de Rogers cresceu impossivelmente. “Eu já volto.” Ele correu pelo corredor, chamando por nomes e batendo em portas.

Os olhos de Barton se fixaram brevemente no espaço vazio onde o braço de metal costumava ficar, então ele relaxou minimamente, cometendo o erro fatal de achar Barnes enfraquecido sem a prótese.

Vozes e passos se aproximavam.

Rogers, Wilson, Maximoff and Lang.

Segundos antes dele virarem o canto, Barnes martelou a cabeça de Barton na mesa, quebrando seu crânio e estilhaçando a madeira.

Chutando o corpo de Barton para o lado, Barnes quebrou uma das pernas da mesa e lançou com a mira infalível para a garganta de Maximoff. O grito dela afogado pelo gorgolejo de sangue.

Lang gritava ao limpar seu rosto com a camiseta, tentando enxergar através da viscosidade quente que era o sangue de Maximoff.

Rogers avançou na direção dele mas Barnes desviou de seu golpe facilmente. Ele não era páreo para Rogers sem um braço, mas Rogers não era seu alvo. Os outros eram.

O pescoço de Wilson quebrou facilmente sob a força aumentada de Barnes, o braço de carne tão mortal quanto o de metal tinha sido.

Lang desabou após uma série de socos em seu rosto e traquéia.

Quando Rogers conseguiu conter Barnes e o afastar, o puxando contra a parede, era tarde demais.

“Não, não, não, não, não.” Rogers chorava ao olhar aos corpos quebrados e sem vida do seu time. “Bucky? Está aí? O quê, como, porquê?”

“Minha missão.” O Soldado Invernal respondeu. “Eu eliminei os alvos.”

“Não, eles não são alvos.” Rogers vociferou, olhos vermelhos, cheios de lágrimas e angústia. “Eles são meus amigos!”

“ _Eu também era._ ” O Soldado Invernal deu a resposta que foi ordenado a dar por seu supervisor invisível, imitando a inflexão na mordida sonora que ela havia tocado para ele perfeitamente.

Rogers recuou, reconhecimento misturado com horror, liberando seu domínio. Corpo bambo de choque e olhos vagos com luto.

Eles ficaram sentados se encarando cegamente até a Dora Milaje chegar correndo.

FRIDAY finalizou a vigilância.

JARVIS estaria orgulhoso. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Se lembre de visitar a obra original e deixar um comentário e kudos para o autor dessa história!
> 
> ♡´･ᴗ･`♡


End file.
